The Life of Lucy
by peppermintcupcake
Summary: Eight year old Fresh run away Lucy Heartfilia celestial mage and dragon princess finds her self joining a certain guild slightly changing her name to Lucy Heart. she creates the family she never had but a few years later goes missing. keeping a promise to dear friends she returns with a few sabors and few memories of fairy tail, and she turns yet another dramatic page in her life.


Lucy's p.o.v.

I was walking down a random street after I hoped off the train. It was slowly getting dark outside and I knew I needed to find a place to stay, the problem being I couldn't speak, so I couldn't even ask for help. I was walking past a huge building with a vaguely familiar sign posted on a banister when suddenly a hurdle of bodies came tumbling out the huge doors and straight towards me. I reached for my keys when I heard strange insults coming from the herd.

"Flame brain!"

"Ice princess!"

"Pyro!"

"Stripper!"

I froze for some reason the two made me burst out laughing when suddenly I fell and the world seemed to go into a pitch black.

I blinked my eyes open and shot up where I was only to immediately regret it soon afterwards. A sharp pain shooting its way throughout the right side of my body. "Take it easy child; you took quite the blow back there. But don't worry, you surprisingly only received a minor bruise on your right side." I quickly reached down for my keys only to find, they were missing. I turned to the source of the voice and seen a foot high old man wearing comfy black pants and a white over coat with light blue lining. At first it felt dangerous, seeing how he was a stranger and all but even me, eight year old Lucy Heartfilia, could feel the warmth and comfort radiating off this man. The pain slowly easing I slipped off the bed and bowed to the man. "Now, now, child. Raise your head, I am Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, may I ask who you are?" I hesitated and used sign language 'My name is Lucy, kind Master.' Catching this, the old man raised a brow, "You cannot speak child?" I softly shook my head bowing once again to the Master as an apology. Then, I was startled to hear the infirmary door slam open. I shot my head in its direction alone with master, to see a beautiful scarlet haired mage walk in, her long hair neatly kept in a loose braid, she looked about a year older than me and motherly like as she dragged two struggling boys into the infirmary, kicking the door shut behind her. The girl was calm as she walked up to me and bowed, "Please excuse the two idiots who have hurt you miss….?" I used my sign 'Lucy' but she only looked at my fingers curiously, then my attention turned to the pink haired and raven haired boy she dragged in with her they were now standing side by side and the pink haired boy asked, "What are you doing with your hands? Weirdo." I looked down and bowed once again, I'm used to people calling me names so it really didn't bug me as much anymore. Then when I looked up the raven haired boy slapped the pinkette upside the head and said, "Natsu you idiot! She using sign language!" he then turned to me, "It's nice to meet you Lucy, sorry about flame brain here he's just stupid." I giggled and slightly shook my head back and forth 'it's alright, it was an honest reaction may I ask all your names?' in the end I gestured to him and his friends and he nodded. "Guys this is Lucy, she want to know who we are!" the raven haired boy shouted two the other two, then the girl with scarlet hair stepped up, "Well it's nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Ezra Scarlet." Erza said with a beautiful smile as she held out her hand. I shook it and then bowed slightly, "I'm Gray Fullbuster, it's nice to meet you." Gray said as he leaned against a wall I giggled and bowed to him. "Hey! Don't forget me, I'm Natsu Draganeel." Natsu said lastly with a toothy grin, I smiled back and bowed one last time, "Hey ice princess what's sign, and why are you guys calling her Lucy she didn't even say her name yet!" Erza turned toward Natsu, "Sign is something people do when they can't speak, and apparently Gray can understand it, she said her name is Lucy." He turned to me and confusion was written all over his face, I just nodded. Then Natsu was upset, "What the heck!" he screamed I turned to Gray with a worried expression and asked, 'did I do something wrong to Draganeel- san if I did please tell him I'm deeply sorry.' He then shook his head, "Don't worry Lucy he's just stupid you did nothing wrong." I sighed in relief. Then turned back to the master who had a smile on his lips, "Lucy may I ask if by any chance you liked to be apart from this guild?" I was only eight but I knew exactly what he was saying, he want me to join Fairy Tail and became a full mage, I was ecstatic and shook my head as fast as I could when bowing up in down. Then ruckus in the back ground stopped and the Infirmary was quiet as the master lifted my head, "Now child no need to be so formal, before we get you stamped, may I ask what magic you use?" I shook my head up and down and signed 'thank you so much master, I specialize in celestial spirit magic and dragon slayer magic.' I sign to him proudly then he asked, "What kind child?" I smiled brightly as I signed, 'All kinds master you see my mother was the dragon queen before she passed on, but I am currently crowned princess seeing as you must be eighteen to be queen.' Then his jaw dropped to floor and when I turned around so was Grays and Natsu and Erza looked as confused as I was at the two. I signed at Gray 'Is something wrong Fullbuster-san? Is it me? I'm so sorry if I upset you.' I signed to him as I started bowing back and for between him and master. Natsu stomped, "Ok I'm confused! That's it! I'm getting Wendy she can fix you Luigi!" I was slightly annoyed as I angrily signed at the door the pinkette just walked out of 'One my name is Lucy and two don't say it like I'm broken!' it was empty seeing as only Gray and master understood me I signed then looked at the two who started to stutter out of disbelieve, "G-G-Gray g-go g-get get the s-s-stamp for Lucy!" the master shouted stuttering, "A-Aye gramps!" Gray shouted as he dashed out the door Erza looked at my confusingly as I shrugged I began to sign but immediately stopped remembering she can't understand. I put my hands down and sighed, the red head noticed this and the nine year old walked to a desk and came back with a white board and maker, "Here this way we can talk!" I returned the smile she gave me and began writing, 'Scarlet-san you have beautiful hair, I could never have it that long before!' she giggled, "Why thank you Lucy, and please just Erza would be fine. It went back and forth like this for a few minutes occasionally the master would chime in after his shock of course, or Erza would yell at me for calling her Scarlet-san, we were just laughing about it when the two boys came barging back in pulling two very confused looking girls with them the one gray dragged in was fighting him, she had long silver hair kept up in a high pony tail, a dark purple bra like shirt that criss-crossed at the straps, she wore black short shorts and black knee high boots, she was the same age as Erza but looked so different, Erza is wearing and armor like chest plate with a white long sleeve under shirt and long white skirt with knee high brown boots. The silver haired girl was shouting, "Gray when I break free I'm beating you ass! You hear me!" but when Gray came back in, he came in with just a pair of black boxers, funny and Natsu calls me weird, speaking of. Natsu was dragging in a small girl that looked about six years old, she had shoulder length dark blue hair and a white button up shirt with navy blue short shorts she just let him drag her as if I was the most natural thing in the world. Fallowing close behind the four was two flying cats, and baby blue white a green back pack and another white with a simple dark and light pink stripped dress. Then they all stopped, the two boys pointed to me and yelled in unison at the girls, "That's her!" first the blunette Natsu dragged in skipped to me, "Hello I'm Wendy Marvel, I apologize for Natsu-nii, he thinks I can fix anything." She held her hand out as I chuckled and shook it, "Hey Wendy! I swear this one's really weird, fix it! Fix it! Fix it!" Natsu shouted while pouting like a child. The sweet child turned to Natsu, "First she not an 'it' she' a girl with a name, and second it's not nice to just assume someone needs fixing Natsu-nee, I mean you thought Gray needed fixing before." Natsu huffed, "Well, he looked like he needed fixing; I mean he even stripped now! But Wendy I swear she needs fixing!" Gray began to shout, "Hey what do you mean I stri-"then he looked down, "Crap! Where did those damn clothes go?" then Gray glanced around until he finally shrugged then gave up, I couldn't help but burst out laughing, soon everyone else joined me. Then the silver haired Gray dragged in walked up to me, "Hey kid I like you, I'm Mirajane Strauss, just call me Mira-nee 'cause from here on out, you'll be my second little sister, ya here?" I giggled and nodded then bowed to the two girls. When I looked up I seen the two cats fly toward us the white one sat on Wendy's shoulder and the blue one smacked right into me, I stumbled back a little from the impacted but then I smiled warmly down at the cat and stoked its head while it purred, "Your nice!" it exclaimed while beaming up at me. I turned to the white one who was also smiling at me, but she had more of a motherly smile. "I'm Charles but you can call me Carla, and that idiot your petting is happy, we are exceeds and it's a pleaser to meet you." I let go of happy and gracefully bowed to everyone in the room. Then the Wendy and Mira turned around to the boys and barked, "Why did you drag us in here again!?" Natsu pointed to me, "slushy needs fixing Wendy!" the two girls glanced at Natsu and questioned in unison, "Slushy?" I signed in frustration, 'No! It's Lucy, Lucy! How do you forget such a simple name!' but no one paid attention, instead we watched as Erza smacked Natsu hard in the back of the head, "It Lucy, Natsu do your best to remember as she will be joining our nakama soon." When I looked back at Natsu he was on the floor with a huge bump on his head and what looked like his spirit coming out of his body. Then Mira shouted, "Gray why the hell was I dragged here and why is Natsu saying my little sisters broken!" Gray looked terrified for some reason as he was shaking and pointed to me while stuttering, "S-S-she n-needs a g-guild s-s-stamp, a-a-a-and h-h-h-he w-wants W-W-W-Wendy to f-fix her 'cause s-s-she's m-m-mute!" Wendy turned to me as Mirajane started to strangle Gray. "Oh I see now Lucy-nee I can fix that temporarily… that is if you want me to of course! But I apologize, you see I am a dragon slayer, the wind dragon slayer, but I'm not strong enough to fix the problem permanently." Wendy looked down sadly, oh my god she's so cute! I smiled warmly at the girl and put a hand on her solder, she looked up at me and I signed 'Please Wendy, I would be eternally grateful if you could even fix it temporarily and don't worry, from what I can sense your stronger than most slayers your age and your very talented.' She looked at me with a very confused face as master kindly repeated what I said, "Child she says she would be eternally grateful for what you can do and she can sense you very strong and talented for your age." She smiled at me and gave me a hug, "Thank you Lucy-nee" she whispered at this everyone turned back to us as Natsu and Gray watched from the floor as Erza and Mira sat on them and turn to me as I bent down and kissed Wendy on top of her head. Wendy then blushed shyly as Erza, Mira and Carla 'aaaawwwwed' and Gray, Natsu, and Happy said I unison, "LUCKY!" then when Wendy stepped back she made a magic circle with her hands and soon after stopped she looked at me and said, "Ok Lucy it will only last as long as a month so just call me when you need it renewed or if you have any problems!" she smiled up at me, so KAWAII I just love this little girl! I signed 'thank you so much Wendy-san it means so much' she looked up confused and I bowed as in an apology as Gray struggled an explanation from under Mira, "She just said thank you Wendy, and Lucy you can speak now. Mirajane, get off go give her a stamp or something!" Mira was about to get angry but then she got this dreamy look in her eye as she skipped over to me and pulled out a stamp, "Okay Lucy-nee where do you want your stamp~" she said in a sing-song voice I held up my right hand and Mira held the stamp above it, "Now let's see the color should be.." she pondered cutely as the rest in the room looked at her as if she was a new person, I wonder why, I was pulled out of my thought as I felt the stamper push onto my hand then as Mira pulled it away she shouted, "Pink!" then I could help but gently grab my right hand and admire the pink fairy tail mark that now occupied the back of my once clean right hand. Then master spoke, "Now Mira, Erza may I ask you to get Lucy some new clothes? The rest of you brats leave the room!" he shouted as Erza and Mira squealed and ran out as the rest walk/flew out the room. Master turned around to me, "Welcome to Fairy tail Lucy, and I hope you enjoy it here. From here on out you our apart of our family, no matter what anyone else says, remember Lucy and come out when you done, you should meet the rest of the guild." He smiled warmly and was about to leave when in an instance I grabbed his hand, he turn around and gave me questioning look as I blushed and bowed to him when I rose back up I was still blushing as I opened my mouth, it's been so long sense I spoke I hope I don't mess up, "Um… M-Master thank you." I wasn't the only one surprised by my own voice as was master but his look of shock soon turned back to a loving smile, "For what child." I didn't stutter this time as I returned his smile, "It's just the first thing I wanted to say, thank you, for giving me a home when I have none to go too, and I hope I'm not out of line when I say I think the guild feel the same way, well from whom I've meet so far…. I just wanted to say that." I smiled, I was proud of myself, master looked a little shocked and soon I was to when I seen two girls walk in with big smiles on their faces, "She might have just joined, but she sure has Fairy tail spirit!" Mira beamed, "She's right you know Master, we all do love and thank you." Master look teary eyed as we were all pulled into a big hug, "Thank you girls, if only the rest of my brats can be like you Lucy." We all laughed loudly and then he put us down, "Ok, gramps sho, sho, go get then guild ready while we get Lucy-nii ready for her appearance!" Mira said as she shoved Master out the door that she then slammed shut and locked. Erza had a large pile of clothes and Mira had a sewing kit. I got rid of my hospital gown and Erza said, "Clothes your eyes Lucy we want it to be a surprise!" I could see to gleam of excitement in the girl's eyes as I did what I was told, soon I felt cloth being pulled back and forth on and off me, "So Lucy, we should get to know each other while we have the chance, I'm an S-Class take over mage I have two take over's as demons, actually I'm known as Fairy Tail's she devil, I have another biological little sister her names Lisanna, and then the second oldest of the Strauss siblings my little brother Elfman, I know Gray and Natsu might tell you I'm scary but I hope you don't think so too." I could hear a slight sadness in her voice when she explained that last part and I smiled, "don't worry Mira-neesan I think you very sweet and you too Erza-neesan. Oh! Please tell me if you don't like the neesan it's just I admire you both so greatly and you remind me older sisters." I blushed slightly the Erza said,"Oh no Lucy! Mira and I don't mind at all and personally I quiet like it, but please I believe you giving us too much credit." I smiled to myself again, "Excuse me but I disagree I believe you and Mira-neesan are both highly skilled and beautiful people inside out, I hope I don't overstep any boundaries by saying this but I look up to you both as role models and I would like to hear more about you Erza-neesan." Erza stuttered a bit and she said, "Oh w-well I appreciate the praise Lucy-nee, do you mind calling you that?" I shook my head back and forth as she continued, "I'm as well an S-Class wizard too. I don't have any blood relatives in Fairy Tail. I'm known as Titania as I am an Equip mage and the fastest equip mage their ever was at that, sorry I just love to brag about that and I would ask, even though you already agreed, that you not be scared of me as well, oh and where done Lucy-nee." I giggled slightly as I opened my eyes, then I seen that both Erza and Mira where currently sporting a small blush. I was still giggling as I walked to the body length mirror with both girls trailing behind me. When I seen myself in the mirror I gasped, I was wearing a hot pink off the shoulder t-shirt with white strips and a white strap where there is no sleeve dark brown short shorts and my skin was clean and clear, Wendy must have don't that, sweet girl. I turned around and hugged my two older sisters; they seemed shocked at first then, hugged me back. I whispered, "Thank you so much Neesan's, I love you two." I then kissed both their cheeks and stepped back to see them both have a dark crimson decorating their cheeks. I giggled again, and Mira seemed to have light bulb as she jumped up and ran to the other side of the bed, I looked at Erza who seemed to still have a slight blush. Then Mira came rushing back with a pair of all white flats with tiny pink bows on them, "Try them on!" Mira shouted and soon both girls where bouncing with excitement and watched as I reached over to the pile of clothes that they seemed to bring in at one point and miraculously found what I was looking for, a small hot pink piece of cloth. Then I when back the mirror and pulled half of my hair into a side pony tail with the rest hanging down and turned back to Erza and Mira and twirled for them. When I was done they both had hearts in their eyes and held their hands together shouting in unison, "KAWAII!" I laughed and they joined as they pulled me out the door of the infirmary. I looked around empty halls while letting myself be dragged to Kami knows where quickly and quietly memorizing the guild so I don't get lost. Soon Erza let go of my hand and Mira giggled I watched at Erza went to the Master at what looked like a balcony that seemed to look over the guild hall where everyone else seemed to be Mira turned to me, "Don't worry Lucy-nee, they might seem loud and crazy, but I promise where all good people here, well almost all…. But! If anyone messes with you, just tell good old neesan here and she'll take care of 'em for ya!" I giggled once more as Erza whispered something to Master and he then yelled, "Quiet brats!" I could hear it was still quiet loud when Erza shouted off the balcony, "Quiet!" but there was still noise and I could see an angry tick mark throbbing on Mira's for head as she dragged me out to the balcony and then screamed, "SHUT UP! WHERE TRYING TO INTRODUCE A NEW GUILD MEMBER HERE YOU WORTHLESS MAGES NOW PAY ATTENTION!" Well. That seemed to shut them up. Soon the evil aura Mira seemed to have gotten somewhere along the line disappeared instantly as she smiled back to me, "See good people Lucy." I looked down at the very large and crowded guild as the stared back up in amazement, the Master sighed, "Thank you Mira, Erza. Well as Mira said we have a new member her names Lucy and you better make her feel welcome brats!" I faced the still stunned guild hall and pulled my knees together and timidly waved, "Hi I'm Lucy it's nice to meet you all." And after a few minutes Erza, Mira, Master and the rest of the guild all said, "KAWAII!" the master happily wobbled back to what I believe to be his office as I Mira and Erza happily guided down the stairs to the once again loud guild hall. We dogged our way around the many people to a table that had a few other kids in it, including Wendy, Natsu, and Gray. Erza and Mira sat as I stood letting them all look at me then I bowed my head toward Wendy, "Thank you Marvel-san I eternal appreciate what you have done." Wendy stuttered, "N-No L-Lucy-nee its completely fine no need to bow." I raised my head as Natsu looked shocked, Gray smug, Happy well happy, and Carla pleased while the strangers looked confused, and this didn't help their confusion at all, "YOU FIXED HER WENDY! YAY! NOW I KNOW WHAT SHES SAYING!" Erza smacked Natsu in the back of his head for his sudden outburst as Gray said, "Well you look better Lucy, you voice sounds good too." I giggled and faced him, "I feel better Fullbuster-san thank you." Then stranger still looked confused. Then a brunette with an orange tank top and knee high lime green spaghetti strap dress on turned to me, "Alright someone please explain what's happening." She huffed I giggled and shifted to her, "Well something happened before that damaged my throat leaving me unable to talk and Marvel-san was kind enough to help me out a bit by temporarily healing my throat." The whole table seemed to then understand and smile up at me, "Well, anyways, I'm Cana Alberona, resident card mage it's nice to see a pretty face around here Lucy." Natsu recovering from Erza's punch mumbled, "And future drunk." I laughed as Natsu got another punch in the head. Then a small blunette wearing a yellow top with red lining with a matching red skirt spoke up, "I'm Levy McGarden current solid script mage, it's nice to meet you Lu-chan." Two boys behind her simply said, "I Jet, that's Droy." Then they ran off somewhere. Then a girl with light blue eyes and silver hair in a bob cut wearing a simple pink dress said, "I'm Lisanna Strauss, youngest take over mage, nice to meet you Lucy." We smiled at each other then I boy who also had silver hair wearing a suit looking outfit said, "Hey, I'm Elfman Strauss, current second oldest take over mage and always, MAN!" Elfman said man while banging on his chest. I smiled at the table and opened my mouth to say something when I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder. I curiously turned around to see four other kids behind me, three boys and a girl, the one who tapped my shoulder was blond and had a lightning looking scar on his eye wearing a brow t-shirt with a grey long sleeve underneath, and dark brown baggy pants, him and the three behind him looked about two years older so, ten. The girl with them had a light green summer dress wire glasses silver mini heels a peach fan and her light brown hair was pulled up in a loose bun but she was also wearing sparkly silver fairy wings. One boy looked like a medieval knight and had a sharp tongue he kept stinking out and the second boy wore a light red shier and white pants that stuffed into his brown boots, he had hip length hair like Erza's and Mira's but it was lime green. I turned my attention to the blonde who was smirking down at me, "Hey Blondie, I'm Laxus Dreyer the old geezers grandson and S-Class lightning dragon slayer, nice to meet cha." He said with a mischievous grin then the girl spoke, "I'm Evergreen, statue mage and fairy." The girl began to fan herself, next the knight spoke, well, screamed, "Heya cutie, I'm Bixslow, possession mage." Hey stuck his tongue out. Again. Lastly the green haired one spoke, "I'm Freed runes mage, pleaser to meet you." He said bowing, I bowed in return, "The pleaser is mine Freed-san." I looked back at the lightning mage and I seen headphone, I've never seen a pair in real life and the group looked so cool I just let curiosity take over, "Excuse me may you all forgive me for what's about to happen?" they all looked at my curiously but steadily shook their heads up and down and then I couldn't take it. First I ran to Evergreen and started picking up and inspecting her wings, "Wow Evergreen-san how did you get so pretty? I really like your wings! Did you make them, I love the way the stitching looks signature and mature. Very pretty." I ran over to Bixslow next and just inspected him, "Cool you look like a knight, it actually suits you well Bixslow-san." Then I reached up and pulled up his helmet to see a pretty pair of red eyes staring back at me, he had a strange tattoo on his face but my observing was interrupted by my new friends shouting, "Bixslow don't you dare." I heard Erza sneer, don't do what? Bixslow smirked at me, "Why not Erza, I need a little practice and she's the one who took off my helmet." I stared into his eyes then looked at my friends, then back at him. "Bixslow-san you have pretty eyes, you know that?" then for some reason I heard gasps and he had a very dumbfounded look on his face, I shrugged and skipped over to Freed. "Hello Freed-san I was just wondering if I could maybe look at your hair?" he nodded a little shocked and I walked to the back of him a gently picked up loose strands of hair, I smiled at him and skipped back to Laxus, "Excuse me Dreyer-san can I see that?" he rose a brow, "What Blondie?" I pointed to the headphones around his neck, "No way Blondie, be happy I don't let them pounce on you, you're not touching the headphones." I looked down at my feet, "Alright Dreyer-san. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience to you and your friends, thank you." He sneered, "Don't be so formal Blondie." Then a hard shove pushed me to the floor. I seen the three behind Laxus observing just to make sure I was ok, I smiled and stood up, I brushed off the dirt and turned to my friends, who looked angry but softened a bit and smiled back at me. I heard a sneer behind me, "Are you stupid or something Blondie?" I turned back around to Laxus who then spat in my face, "I never said you could get back up weakling." Then he shoved me back to the ground harder and this time it hit the large bruise my stomach was currently sporting and I just winced and got back up and turned to my friend, obviously the wince didn't go unnoticed. A laugh boomed from behind me that also caused the rest of the guild to turn to us. I turned around again, "You must be really stupid! Baka! I told you to stay on the ground, that's where a weakling like you belongs." I turned around and soon Mirajane was in front of me protectively, "Laxus leave her alone." He boomed with laughter again, "Or what you and your friends are gonna attack me? COME AT ME MIRA! You know I'm stronger than you all!" she was going to say something when she was cut off by a flame ball and pink hair, "FIRE DRAGONNE IRON FIST!" it was Natsu he punched Laxus, he slid back a bit but chuckled as he sent Natsu flying across the guild with a simple punch, but then there was another yell, "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" It was Gray. I smiled but soon Laxus broke free of it and punched Gray too. I watched as Mira and Erza walked up to him together, "Leave her alone Laxus." Erza Glared, "Or what Titania someone please tell me because I'm seeing no threat here!" He laughed again but when Mira and Erza went to attack he didn't punch them, no, he shocked them with lightning and I seen struggling to get back up but he just shocked them again and I couldn't watch them fight for me and more I calmly walked over to where Laxus was punching the girls on the floor, just laughing. His hand had sparks threw them and as he went to land another punch I simply grabbed his hand and spoke as I slowly hardened my grip, "You know Dreyer-san, I was fine with the whole Blondie thing. I was cool with the shoving. I was even fine with you punching the boys without any magic." I paused, "But…" I looked at my sisters battered on the floor looking wide up at me, then turned to Laxus's shocked face and spoke louder as he winced at the immense pain I was putting in his hand and watched at slowly want down to his knees trying to pry my hand from his, "Dreyer-san, you make me sick, you're supposed to be the Masters Grandson, yes? And while he works his butt off to keep us here and happy, and he gives us all a place to call home and a family to love us when we don't have one, what are you doing? Beating two girls to the floor with lightning! Are you even a man? Or are you ok with just being the scum you are now? Listen carefully Dreyer-san and listen closely because I don't want to repeat myself, if I EVER SEE YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ONE MY OLDER SISTERS OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS THE WAY YOU DID JUST NOW I WILL PERSONALY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER, NEVER! USE YOUR HANDS OR MAGIC EVER AGAIN! DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR DRETER-SAN!?" He looked in pain, well he should because currently his hand burst out bleeding, "Y-Yes L-L-Lucy I, I hear you." I let go of his hand and watched him drop to the floor clutching his bloody hand in pain while his three friends surround him and I turn on my heel and walk to my sisters still on the floor," Erza-neesan, Mira-neesan, please forgive me this might hurt a bit just hold still please?" I asked sweetly they shook their heads up and down. I could feel the guilds eyes on me as I went down on my knees and breathed in slowly, I closed my eyes and concentrated my magic on the two in front of me, finding the magic I was looking for I opened my eyes and watched their eyes widen even larger, if that was possible, as a light blue magic circle, much like Wendy's appeared under my hands and watched in relief as the small cuts and bruises that decorated their skin soon disappeared once again leaving them with clean smooth skin. I smiled and lend back as the girls sat up looked at each other then, tackled me in a hug. I stood up helping Erza and Mira up too. "Are you ok Erza-neesan, Mira-neesan?" Erza smiled, "Yes, Lucy-nee thank you." Soon Lisanna and Elfman ran up to Mirajane and tackled her in a hug asking their older sister if she was ok as well. I smiled and looked at the crowd of still shocked spectators as I walked back to Laxus who was still on the floor being tended to by Evergreen and Freed, "Please allow me Evergreen-san, Freed-san." They exchanged worried glances before walking to the side lines with Bixslow. I sat on my knees once again and gently placed my hands on Laxus's bloody one, I quickly healed him and stood up helping him up as well, "Dreyer-san I deeply apologize fo-"he cut me off, "No I'm the one who should be apologizing not you, after your little speech and well my beating, I knew you were right and you know I deserved that beating so I guess thanks Lucy." I giggled and held out my hand, "So no hard feelings Dreyer-san?" he looked at my hand then me and shook it, "Yea, none at all." I giggled again as he ruffled my hair, the guild started cheering, and then he walked off with his friends up to the second floor. I turned on my heel and walked off to my table who still looked pretty shocked, Lisanna was the first one to greet, well tackle me she was kissing my cheek back and for saying, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Lucy!" I laughed and sat down next to Levy and when Lisanna sat back down Cana spoke, "Ok Lucy I want a straight and honest to Kami answer who are you?" everyone turned their head to me want the same explanation so I smiled I return and answered, "Well, Fullbuster-san already knows, but for some reason when I finished telling him and Master they both looked as if they had just seen the world explode or something!" the table looked at Gray who shouted, "Lucy how much you wanna bet they'll have the same reaction? I swear you're not and every day chick Luce." Everyone turned back to me wanting an answer, "You're on Fullbuster-san! And if even one person acts differently you have to buy me milkshakes from the bar for a month!" he smirked, "If even one person acts a little different, I'll buy you milkshakes for the rest for your life!" I smirked back at him, "Cocky are we? Fine let's see so theirs Mira-neesan, Erza-neesan, McGarden-san, Marvel-san, Strauss-neesan (Lisanna), Strauss-niisan (Elfman), Alberona-san, and Draganeel-san." Gray nodded, "Yep." I nodded back and smiled at the table, "Please excuse the delay in my introduction, I'm Lucy Heart, eight years old, I have no blood relative what so ever, and as of today I am this guilds specialized celestial wizard and dragon slayer!" I smiled proudly; the rest seemed fine with it, "WAIT! LUCY! YOU TELL THEM WHAT KIND YOU ARE BEFORE YOU GET ALL SMUGE!" The crowd turned to me with questioning looks and I smiled, "Okay~ my desisted mother was the dragon queen, when she died of an illness year x777 all the current dragons where sent into the dragon realm until the a new queen rose to tame them, the crown currently awaits my arrival on my eighteenth birthday to crown me queen, but currently I am crowned dragon princess slayer of all types and currently most powerful dragon slayer of all." I then glanced at my friends face, somewhere along the line the guild listened in and had the same expression I turned to Gray as ha said with a smug grin, "So Luce since I won the bet I want-" he was cut off by a very loud voice, "Really Luce? You're not joking right! So all the dragon are safe! And you're the princess! Really?" we turned to the voice and I lit like a candle, Natsu was ranting about Igneel the fire dragon, a good friend on my mom actually and he looked excited not shocked me and Gray face each other once more, "Free Milkshakes for my whole life! Wow! Thanks Fullbuster-san!" he face palmed, "yea don't mention it Luce." Gray looked up and yelled, "Oi flame brains! Your helping me pay for all those milkshakes you dolt!" soon the boy where arguing me and the girls were talking and we were all just having fun. They decided to call me Lucy-hime, hime meaning princess because they say I act like one. I'm currently staying at Erza's house until I'm old enough to get an apartment. I know I just meet them but you know I love them and this guild. Are you watching me mama up there in the stars? I'll make you proud I promise.


End file.
